Side Stories
by puffin
Summary: These are a bunch of Side Stories to my story A Vampire and his Veela. Read that one first before reading these.
1. Chapter 1

A Vampire and his Veela

Side story

A/N Here is the first of my side stories. I hope you all like them. If you haven't read A Vampire and his Veela first then you might be lost.

Candy Land

Harry sat there on the floor with the blond hair kid as he blinked his eyes at him. "You don't know how to play Candy Land? But I thought everyone knew how." Harry said to the blond hair kid named Draco Malfoy.

Harry had just met him and wanted to play a game with him so he picked Candy Land thinking he had played it before. He had guessed wrong.

"Well I've not even heard of it. Sounds like some stupid muggle game." came the snobbish response of Draco.

"It's not stupid." Harry said with a bit of anger in his voce. He still wasn't sure what a muggle was but that sounded bad. "Its fun." Harry then said before explaining the rules and setting the game up.

Draco sat there and listens before he zoned in on the green gingerbread man. "Well I'll be green." He said before snapping it up and placing it on the board.

Harry looked at the rest of the gingerbread mean. There was red, blue, and yellow left. "Then I'll be yellow." Harry with a smile.

The two boys played a few rounds and seem to have a lot of fun. Draco hated when he would lose and demand that they would do a rematch.

Harry had a lot fun playing Candy Land with Draco. After all he never had a friend before or had one that came over to his place. Well his aunt and uncle's place. Harry really had a lot of fun.

It was later that day when Draco was about to leave when he smiled at Harry. "You are my new best friend and we'll always be together." He said before he had to leave.

Neither boy would know how much they would have to go throw to be able to keep that promise.

A/N There is the first side story. I hope you all like and please send in those reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

A Vampire and his Veela

Side story

A/N here is another side story to my story. I have skip years. They are 15 in this story so that puts them in 5th year. I hope you all like it.

Slytherin Common Room

Harry let out a sigh as he watched Draco walk by. He then looked over at one of his good friends, Blaise. "What are you laughing at?" he demand to know.

"You and the way you act when it comes to a certain Veela we all know." Blaise said with a grin.

"What are you talking about? I act no different around them I normal do." Harry said as he lean back against the couch with his arms crossed.

"Sure you don't." Blaise said sounding like he didn't believe the prince. This just caused Harry to glare at him.

"Harry you've fallen in love with Draco." Blaise said as they both looked over as Draco walked back in the room and over to were Pansy was as they started to do some homework.

Blaise then turned to watch Harry as he shook his head. He saw how the vampire narrowed his eyes and heard the low growl that said vampire let out. "Yes you are in love." he said causing Harry to look at him with confusion in his eyes.

"I know I'll fall in love with him one day. We will be mates as soon as my 16th birthday comes." Harry started to say before Blaise interrupted him.

"Not one day Harry. You are already in love. You are very protective and possessive of him. Look at just now. You got upset that he's working with Pansy on homework. It's Pansy. We both know she won't try to steal him. After all me and her are together." Blaise said as he lean back in his chair and watched the young vampire prince.

Harry sat there listening to his dark skin Italian friend. He slowly started to realize that he was right. He was in love with Draco and didn't even know it.

"Your right." He said with wide eyes before he let out a sigh. "I didn't even realize it." He said with a shake of his head then smiled. "At lest I know I'll be happy in these coupling."

It was later that night. Harry was sitting in the common room with Draco cuddle up to him. In a few moments Harry would have leave to go back to the lion's den.

"Draco I have come to realize something important. It's about how I feel for you. It would seem that without me knowing I've fallen in love with you. It's why I'm so possessive and protective of you." Harry said as he smiled down at the beautiful Veela.

Draco just smiled at this as he snuggled closer. "I love you as well." he said before leaning up and giving his vampire a kiss.

A/n I hope you all like this one. Please send in those reviews and remember to vote if you have not. Not much time left.


	3. Chapter 3

A Vampire and his Veela

Side story

A/N here is another side story to my story. I skip another year. They are 16 in this story so that puts them in 6th year. I hope you all like it.

Night before the battle

Harry laid in bed holding a sleeping Draco. They had been mates for less then a year and he had a feeling that when the day came everything would chance.

He knew what his father was planning He had known for awhile now. He knew he was going to brake in and end his damn war.

Harry knew that both sides would lose good wizards and witches. That a few of the innocence ones would be caught in the crossfire.

But none of that bother him. At lest not that much. What really bothered him had to deal with the one sleeping in his arms. Something seems to be off with Draco. Harry didn't know what it is and that's what troubles him the most.

Then there was the fact that Draco wanted to fight in the battle. Harry had a nagging feeling that something would happen if he let Draco fight.

Because of this feeling Harry had at first told Draco he wouldn't let the Veela fight. That had causes their first fight as a mated couple.

Draco wouldn't stop pushing the issue until Harry let him. After all they say that a Malfoy always gets his way. Draco showed how true that saying was. Harry hated it.

Now it was the night before. In just a few short hours it would all come to a head and only one side would win. Harry just hoped when it was all said and over with Draco would still be standing by his side.

"I won't lose you Draco. I can't." Harry said softly before kissing the top of his mate's head then letting sleep over take him.

"You wont." came Draco's soft voice before he snuggled closer to Harry and falling back to sleep.

Neither boy could have known what would happen later that day or how long they would have to wait for their happy ending.

A/N there is the next one. There is only one more left and it will be set about 11 years in the future. I hope you all like this one and don't forget to vote. This will be the last chance you get.


	4. Chapter 4

A Vampire and his Veela

Side story

A/N here is another side story to my story. I skip eleven years in this one. I hope you all like it. This is the last one.

Eleven Years

It was now eleven years later. Eleven years since the final battle that brought Dumbledore and his damn Order down. Since Draco was shot with a spell that left him in a comma for nine months and their baby girl, Alyssa Potter was born. Eleven years of true happiness and bliss for all in the wizarding world.

It was those eleven years that put Harry were he is now. Sitting at the staff table at Hogwarts watching the first years as they were lead in.

As Harry sat there he couldn't help but smile at how their world works now. There was crime and small rebellion groups that were dealt with fast. Depending on the crime depend on if you saw the inside of Azkaban or got the kiss.

For murders, rapist and those in the rebellion groups got the kiss. They were not given second chances and fast trail. If they were even given a trail.

For all others they got a trail and thrown in Azkaban and the Dementors. Also because of the fact that Sirius Black was able to escape security was tighten and prisoners were check to see if they were Animagus.

Harry blinked as he was brought out of his thoughts by the start of the Sorting and hearing names being called. He looked and saw their daughter as she was talking with her friends. He then looked up and down the table of the staff. There were very few that were still on the staff that were there when he was a student.

Severus was still headmaster but another had been appointed as Deputy Headmaster as McGonagall had been killed.

Because she was killed another had to be brought in to teach her class. But Longbottom was head of Gryffindor house. Longbottom had also taken over Sprout's class, Herbology.

Luna had taken over Trelawney's class of Divination. She was much better at then Trelawney had ever been. If it hadn't been for Luna, then the class may have been dropped from Hogwarts.

Hooch was still there as the flying instructor and referee's the Quidditch games.

Madam Poppy was still there as well. She would be retiring soon as would Hooch.

Then there was Harry and his class. He taught the Dark Arts. Harry believed that the students should learn about them before they were taught how to defend against them. That was taught by Lupin. Severus may not have liked having the werewolf around but he was a good teacher.

Then there was potions and the head of Slytherin house. That spot was given to Draco.

Draco had wanted to learn and apprenticed under Severus. Once he was done he was the next Potions Master and given the job at Hogwarts. It was Draco that led the first years in now.

Both boys had a soft spot for the school and wanted to teach there. It was their home away from home for them.

As Harry watched as his little girl was sorted into Slytherin he couldn't help but smile. He knew that they would have there hands full with her and her friends. They seem to take after the twins. Every generation needs it groups of pranksters.

It was later that night that Harry walked down the halls that he used to walk down so many years ago as a student. He could remember having to be careful not to be caught by a teacher and making it to Slytherin common room.

He was now walking the halls a teacher looking for those that were out of bed and breaking the rules. He knew all the shortcuts places to hide thanks to his younger years.

He was about to head back to his and Draco's room when arm pulled him into an unused classroom before being pushed up against a wall. "What the…" he was cut off as a pair lips were crushed against him.

It didn't take him long to realize it was Draco as he started to kiss him back. Harry pulled Draco closer as the kiss started to deep and built up with heat and passion. Even all these years later Harry still loved Draco and just as deeply as every.

"Figured we could act like we did when were younger." Draco said when he pulled away and started to kiss Harry's neck. Harry had to problem with that.

Yes Harry was really living a happy and lucky life.

A/N There is the last one. I hope you all like. As for the voting it went as following.

3rd place went to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin

2nd place went to Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy

1st place went to Tom Riddle/Voldemort

So I'll be doing a story with Harry and Tom as the main pairing. Hope to see you all with it.


End file.
